


From Eden

by Thousand_elf



Category: Sword Oratoria - Fujino Ōmori
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And most dialogues too, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Most characters will appear in later chapters, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousand_elf/pseuds/Thousand_elf
Summary: Bell Cranel wishes to become a hero, Ais Wallenstein wants her family back, Finn Deimne vowed to bring hope to his people.They have a dream, a goal, they have a destination in their mind.But what about Lefiya Viridis?And what about another Elf who had lost all hope in the dark?Title's from Hozier’s “From Eden”





	1. Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know

**Author's Note:**

> The author bombed this ship with a torpedo, so I wrote this to bring them together, and this fandom could use a little more Homosexual characters.
> 
> Also, I dragged Good Omens’ God into this, thinking ‘why not? Crazier things happened in canon.’

Every high class adventurer had a drive, a goal, and a fire that kept them going in their darkest time. Some lit up a bone fire when their wounds were still fresh, some kept the embers smoking until they found the right fuel to feed it with, watching it grew as it consumed everything it touched.

"I want to see more of this world."  
"I don't want to see anyone fall again."  
“I want to avenge my family.”  
“I want to bring hope to my people.”  
“I want to...become her hero.”

The city of dungeon was a path towards glory, paved with blood and death and broken dreams, only a true adventurer can claw their way through, loss trailing behind them as they soldiered on.

For a young Elf-who stumbled and tripped over her feet when she set foot on this path-her heart was the price to pay for breaking through hell.

Lefiya’s goal had changed a handful of times throughout her life: she dreamed of following a high-Elf, she chased after a golden haired warrior to become a better adventurer worthy of fighting along side her, and she vowed not to lose to a mere human. That vow got metaphorically drop kicked into oblivion when a violas swallowed Filvis in front of her eyes. From that moment on, it was never about that human again.

Loki didn't use the human boy to pull her back from the ruins that was her mind, the new status carved into her soul had nothing to do with the white rabbit, the roaring infernal inside her heart wasn't ignited to defeat Ox Slayer.

No, she rebuilt her mind in able to see the truth herself, she gained the new skill because of her desire to be with the Elf again, the fire was lit by a wish made under the sun: When this is all over, we can leave Orario to visit my home.

When all the other adventurers were yelling louder, running faster and punching harder because of Bell Cranel, the grand bell didn’t reach her ears, a broken promise was so much stronger than that.

She wanted to see Filvis smile again, wanted to see that breathtaking smile illuminate by the light that only resides in her hometown. And perhaps, a small part of her still believed that they could return together.

But for the sake of this city, for the sake of her familia, for the fallen Elf’s honor and for the last piece of humanity in Filvis’s mind, she had no choice but to end Filvis Challia's life with her own hands.

Lefiya charged, tears streaming down her face as Filvis's own sword buried deep in its owner's chest.

{I don’t want you to die.}

[I still want to be with you.]

Two silent cries pierced through the air, and the deities of Orario simultaneously looked to the direction of the sound, wondering what could generate this kind of power. Freya eyes widened at the amount of love it carried, Hestia doubled over from the sheer force of grief she felt, Miach stared into nothing as tears started to fall.

And in that moment, something very far(or not very far if you see it from her point of view.) from the maze heard their pain, and reached out to intervene.


	2. There's something lonesome about you. Something so wholesome about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a common knowledge that when an Elf falls in love, they love deep, they love hard, and they will never let go unless they believe it’s for the other one’s good.
> 
> Lefiya wasn’t letting go any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the world building, I put Good Omens’s god above Danmachi’s deities, but you can watch this work without reading Good Omens.
> 
> Also, I made something up in this work because the author didn’t give us a lot to work with on the Elf’s relationship traditions.  
> And another thing: Hieroglyph(the words used by gods in Danmachi) is Latin and Koine(language used by mortals in Danmachi) is English.

In the beginning of all creations, there were more than a thousand worlds, and as time was invented and became a permanent construct, each developed its own distinguishing feature.

And among them, there was one world, peculiar even compared to those that stood out.

The Almighty watched as some shards of divinity She had put in this world took form and called themselves gods, and She gave this universe a somewhat free reign over itself, an experiment, just to see what path it will take.

And things certainly are interesting.

So when She sensed the suffocating grief radiating off of it, She reached out, the first time in eons, and forever changed the course of this world.

“Cherish my gift.”  
She whispered softly into Lefiya’s dream. “You’re going to need it.”  
—————————————  
Loki squinted at the new and untranslatable skill on Lefiya’s back, before mentally filing it away for later and handed her the parchment listing the new status.

“Congratulations Lefiya. A week in Level 4 and your magic had already hit rank E!”

Dexterity and agility hit F, power and endurance followed up in G. A sequence perfectly normal for Elfin mages who mostly stayed in the back of the battlefield.

(But abnormally fast for a Level 4 rearguard. Loki didn’t say it out loud; the goddess was delighted by her progress.)

The young Elf puffed up slightly with pride at the deity’s praise, but immediately deflated as she reminded herself what was the price for this growth.

Loki sighed as she told the next member to come in. 

It’s common knowledge that when an Elf falls in love, they love deep, they love hard, and they will never let go unless they believe it’s for the other one’s good.

It was clear that Lefiya wouldn’t let go even when death had already parted them.

By now, almost everyone in the Familia knew about the tragic story between their comrade and Filvis Challia, and the young Elf was now on the same tier with the first class adventurers in most members’ eyes.  
After all, even the strongest among them couldn’t say that they can hold up after having to kill their loved ones.

Riveria, never engaged in a romantic relationship before but fully aware the effect of losing one’s love can have on their kind, could be seen around Lefiya almost every day, subtly fussing over her as they practice magic together. 

Aiz sat in on these lessons sometimes, wanting to make sure that her friend’s mind was in a stable state. Most time, she left satisfied by what she saw.

Most times.  
————————————  
“Thanks Lefiya!”

Tione cheered as the Elf’s magic cleared the whole hallway in one go. The Amazon warrior charged forward, cutting down any monster that survived from the blast (not many, probably survived only because they were shielded by the corpses of other monsters).

Letting a shy smile upturn her lips, Lefiya didn’t stop her movements as she rotated her new weapon and cut a Minotaur’s head clean off.

Her new equipment was largely inspired by Tiona’s Urga, forging a wand and a short sword together to create a beautiful weapon for the young Elf.

And not just any wand and sword. 

They were Filvis’s.

Golden lightning bolt shot out from the wand’s end and hit the newly spawned Goliath in its eyes.

“Nice job! Slow poke!”

Bete laughed viciously as he rushed past her to attack; Aiz following up close behind.

Tione took a few seconds to throw her a smile and an offer.

“You can join us in the front if you like.”

Lefiya’s eyes widened in surprise, before they sparked with excitement and she charged forward with her familia.  
———————————  
“Finn, have you seen Lefiya today?”

The Elf poked her head into the captain’s room, finding him having a drink with Loki and Gareth, several empty bottles already piling up on the table between them.

“I let the some of the familia have a small expedition of their own. Lefiya went with them.”

The pallum chuckled as he recalled the way they departed.

“Bete practically dragged her away when she said she wants to go.”

Riveria sighed as she stepped into the room.

“Actually, I’m worried about that.”  
————————————  
“Oi! Anyone wanna take on this?”

The Loki Familia was currently fighting Amphisbaena, which, compared to what they had been through, is a relatively easy task.

Nothing can be more scary than the demi spirits, at least for now.

And because Bete and Tiona were leading the expedition, they set up some sort of security measures. Four Level-6’s block the Floor Boss’ killing blow, letting a few lower-Level members attack safely to gain experience.

Tione had restrained both of the dragon’s head with her magic, cutting off its ability to cause any damage with its fire; Aiz and Tiona were standing guard beside the river while Bete ‘encouraged’ other members to fight the monster.

“Arcs Ray!”

While some of the familia are still hesitating, a radiant light beam signaled someone’s answer. Thousand Elf charged forward to challenge the Monster Rex.

Almost as if coming from a different person, her blows were swift, clean and efficient, carrying an accuracy only high-level mages had.

It was mesmerizing.

And companied by the cheers of the Loki Familia, Lefiya struck down the beast.

Aiz watched from her spot beside the river, and frowned.

That fighting style......wasn’t Aiz’s, or the one Bete had been teaching her......  
——————————  
“The fact that she went to Bete instead of Aiz for sword training was troubling enough.”

Riveria massaged her temple tiredly.

“Not to mention that she reminds me of the time when Aiz was still struggling to control Avenger.”

That part got their attention.

“You think she’s trying to numb herself with training?”

Finn put down his glass, green eyes sharp and focus as he leaned forward to ask.

“No. But I might be wrong.” The High Elf looked towards the red haired goddess, green eyes searching for an answer. “Mortals can’t lie to deities, Loki. what did you see?”

Uncomfortable silence overtook the room before Loki started slowly.

“When I updated her status, a new skill showed up.”

The tension in the room skyrocketed. They all knew of the black flame burning on Aiz’s back, they can only hope the gentle Elf didn’t get a similar problem.

“It wasn’t in Koine, wasn't completely in hieroglyph either, and by the length of it, it’s more like a sentence instead of a skill’s name. I can only decipher half of it.”  
Loki downed her whole glass, trying to calm the wariness in her stomach.

“Amor vincit omnia.” Love conquers all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like this will be be far longer than I originally thought.
> 
> Then let the story begins!

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing Sword Oratoria 12, chapter eight to be precise, I want to alter Lefiya’s motives a little, I don’t want to have all adventurers’ sudden burst of power to be about Bell, especially Lefiya. 
> 
> From previous chapters, the force pushing her to stand back up had always (in volume 12) been ‘Save Filvis’, it’s a little disturbing when her thoughts changed so fast to ‘I will not lose to that human.’ 
> 
> And they are beautiful together, nobody can stop me from shipping them.


End file.
